


Аллергия

by Angulema



Series: Про Песцов и Баранов (animal!AU, Торин/Трандуил) [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Inspired by Art, M/M, Romance, animals that can turn into furry, arctic fox!Thranduil, kind of animal!AU, ram!Thorin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый (осенний) драббл из серии, по картинкам Candra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аллергия

**Author's Note:**

> См. описание серии.  
> Написано по мотивам [вот этой](https://www.instagram.com/p/8X9Mp8uUS2/) и [вот этой](https://www.instagram.com/p/8aiC3zOUY1/) картинок.  
> Абсолютное АУ, связи с событиями Хоббита нет

Баран старался подойти как можно тише, но Песец все равно услышал, конечно. Распушился еще больше, раскинулся белым пятном на разноцветной листве — Баран, залюбовавшись, едва о корень не споткнулся. Ну и черт с ним, с корнем, когда такой красавец ради тебя в листве катается, замирая в разных… позах.

Баран смущенно дернул носом.

— Шубку вымажешь, — пробурчал, подходя ближе, с удовольствием шурша по листве копытами.

— Помоюсь, — хитро ухмыльнулся Песец и перекатился на другой бок, махнув хвостом по листьям. — Или ты меня вылижешь. Вылижешь?

Баран проблеял что-то невразумительное и уставился себе под ноги: уже не первый раз пушистый бесстыдник приводил его в смущение, не прилагая никаких усилий. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что Барану это не нравилось.

— У тебя подпушек вырос уже? — холодный нос неожиданно ткнулся Барану в грудь. — О, чувствую, что вырос. Сможешь на снегу спать. А я — на тебе.

— Наглец, — улыбнулся Баран и провел широким носом по голове Песца. И немедленно чихнул: — У тебя вся шерсть в чем… — апчхи! — в чем-то мел… — апчхи! — в пыли, в общем. Иди выли… — апчхи! — вылизывайся, я от тебя чихаю!

— Чихает он, — хмыкнул Песец, но все-таки послушался: отошел в сторону и начал демонстративно лизать лапу.

Когда он добрался до живота, Баран подумал было его остановить — но в горле пересохло, да и, собственно, не настолько еще похолодало, чтобы нельзя было обратиться в фурри-форму и…

 

А потом быстро обратно. Подпушек-то вырос — и у него, и у Песца.

 

_07.10.2015_

 


End file.
